Black on Both Sides
by Roxi Angel Black
Summary: This is the made up biography to my pen name. An inheritance letter left to me by my father Regulus A. Black has appeared in front of me. He's told me who my mother is, and advised me to look for my family. Rated M just in case my adventure gets a bit wild.


AN: Heh, it's been a couple of years since I've typed and posted anything... mostly I start something on pen and paper and then stop before it's ready for posting. Sorry. Plot-bunnies that never get finished... Anyway, maybe this will be different. This is my pen name's biography. Enjoy and review, please.

Chapter 1

It started with a letter. Well technically three letters.

RAB

My initials. On the front of the envelope that had appeared out of nowhere. There was also a family crest. It wasn't one I recognized. My roommate raised a dark eyebrow at me.

"Just open it, Angel." she rolled her hazel eyes. I sighed and opened it carefully. Slowly I read it aloud, knowing Natasha would ask. Dimitri would as well, but he was out hunting. I'd let him read it when he returned.

"My dearest child,

I have bewitched this letter to find you just before your 17th birthday in the event of my death. I will be lucky to live to see your birth. With the plan I have in mind, I will likely be dead in less than a month. If it destroys him, then it will be worth it. Your mother was a Quiluete by the name of Sarah Black. I'm not sure if she lives or not. I'm afraid I bewitched her so that you could be, my child. I wanted to pass on my legacy...

If you've suffered for my decisions, I truly am sorry.

The reason behind this letter, you are hours away from coming into your Creature Inheritance. We Blacks have Empathic Vampire creature blood. If it has passed to you, which is highly likely because I am one, you will turn at the moment of your inheritance.

I'm not sure what the future for any of us holds. My advice to you, my child, is to seek out family. I have a brother named Sirius. Our parents, your grandparents, would most likely shun you because of your mother. Sarah is a muggle. Her family lives on the coast of Washington. La Push Quiluete Reservation, right by Forks. My brother will probably stay around London. Possibly with his best friend, James Potter.

I wish I could meet you in person, my child. I am sorry.

With love, your father,

Regulus Arcturus Black"

I stared at the letter. I heard Natasha move, but I was lost in my thoughts. After being in magical foster home after magical foster home... I had family. I had a clue to my identity. I just had to follow the advice my father left me.

"I guess we're headed to La Push, huh?" Natasha hugged me gently. I nodded numbly. "I wonder if the inheritance will hurt since you're already three other kinds of vampire..."

I snorted. "I doubt it. Not much can hurt us hybrids."

By the time my father's letter had reached me, I had been a vampire hybrid for a full year. Three different species vampires all attacked me on a late night walk as part of an experiment their coven leader wished to try. I was chosen simply because I was a witch. I didn't know the names of the species of vampires the three were, just the unique differences between them.

Evana sparkled in the sunlight and her skin was stone hard and ice cold as if her skin was embedded with diamonds. She was also achingly beautiful, faster than a bullet, and strong enough to crush a large boulder with ease.

Louis would burn in the sunlight, hated garlic, cringed at the sight of holy items, and could be seriously injured by wooden stakes and holy water. He even slept in a coffin.

Yu Marian, the leader of the coven, was sharp. He had long fangs and eyes that shifted colors with his mood. He missed nothing. He was a wizard before he turned, so he knew the smell and feel of magic well. He was safe from the sunlight, though it often made him feel queasy.

Between the three I ended up with Evana's speed and strength, Louis's hatred for garlic(though it wouldn't actually hurt me), and Yu Marian's sharp senses, long fangs, mood ring colored eyes, and queasiness in sunlight. Soon I would have the boons of being able to feed from and influence emotions as well.

I left that coven several months ago. Natasha and Dimitri were nomads that I had met on the way to a school that Yu Marian had told me about that had all types of students. Several different creatures, as well as witches and wizards, studied and practiced magic there.

It seemed that fate wished for me to wait another year to complete my education though. As soon as Dimitri was home, we would start packing and be on our way.

Dimitri pushed his long blonde hair away from his face with a sigh. We were waiting for my inheritance to start. We didn't know what we were in for. Dimitri had medical training, so that was a comfort. His silvery eyes flicked back to the letter. He hadn't questioned my desire to find out more about my family, but he was wary.

"Are you sure we can trust the author of that letter?" he asked me, turning his gaze back to me.

"We'll know soon enough." I shrugged looking away. Dimitri's beauty often caught me off guard. His high cheek bones and heart shaped, though thin, facial features made him seem more elf-like. He had a tall lean muscular body, his height reaching six foot four inches, a full foot taller than Natasha. Dimitri had raised Natasha while she was human, having found her abandoned when she was six years old. He never told us his true age. He turned her after her 18th birthday. Natasha was also remarkably beautiful, with her long dark ebony hair and bright blue eyes. She was petite, a deadly fairy to those who she decided to make her next meal. I never found out what species of vampire they were, having thought it might be rude to ask upon meeting them.

I was the shortest as well as the youngest. I had an average body, and a wavy silk curtain of raven hair. When combined with my half-Native American skin color and color changing eyes, I had more of an exotic look rather than beautiful. Or so I was told.

About five hours into my birthday, heat like fire raced through my veins. I gasped and Dimitri and Natasha stood by the couch I had stretched out on. The heat in my veins grew hotter and hotter till I felt as though my insides were scorching. I whimpered despite my best efforts to remain silent. I felt my friends try to comfort me, but I also felt unreachable.

Then as sudden as it started, it stopped.

My body ached lightly, but that was the only proof that it had happened. Or so I thought. As I calmed down I became aware of the emotions pouring off my coven-family. Worry and concern.

"Quit worrying, I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Your hair has red streaks now." Natasha commented reaching forward to play with the lock of hair by my left eye before tucking it behind my ear. Dimitri nodded, agreeing, his hair falling in his face. I shrugged and gently sat up.

"I just want to go ahead and get out of here." I told them, reaching for my packed backpack. Dimitri grabbed my hand forcing me to look at him. He quietly studied me. I don't know what he saw there, but it was enough to convince him to drop my hand and pick up his own bag.

"It's a long run from here to La Push. At least two nights. We should move fast." He said as if there was nothing unusual about his actions. I just blinked and looked over at Natasha. She smiled and shrugged as she picked up her backpack and turned to the window. I followed after them without a word, jumping from the fourth story window as if the distance were nothing more than a few feet. To us, that might as well have been the case.

Two nights and I could meet my mother. It was a strange thought. I'd given up on learning anything about my heritage a long time ago. I knew I was half Native American, but I had never known which tribe I was from, so I didn't know where to look. To know now not only what tribe my mother was from, but to know that my father was from England... It was exciting and nerve-wracking at the same time.

For two nights and two days straight, we ran across bare country, avoiding towns and cities that would ultimately slow us down. We hunted when necessary and I learned how to hone my new empathic powers. We occasionally rested, though we didn't really need it, and that was when I practiced. I was focusing mostly on tuning out the emotions of my companions, not wishing to intrude on my coven-mates' privacy.

All too soon we were in Forks, Washington.


End file.
